


Welcome Home

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Bail spent the whole time holding his daughter. His daughter. Those words didn’t quite sink in yet. He had already notified Breha of his and the baby’s arrival. He thanked the Force that Breha was the woman that she was, and understood the few words he had spoken and the ones he didn’t.





	Welcome Home

Bail spent the whole time holding his daughter. His daughter. Those words didn’t quite sink in yet. He had already notified Breha of his and the baby’s arrival. He thanked the Force that Breha was the woman that she was, and understood the few words he had spoken and the ones he didn’t.

Little Leia had been fuzzy the whole time he had her in his arms. He had tried his best to soothe her and yet, she would only calm for a few minutes and then she would cry and fuzz again. He didn’t know what to do. But he supposed she missed her brother. And her mother. 

When he arrived in Aldera, a droid was waiting for him to inform him that the Queen was waiting on their private rooms. 

Breha was there on their balcony, calm and regal as always. He smiled. He knew that dark times were lying ahead and yet, for the moment, he didn’t seem to care.

Breha looked at him when she heard his footsteps. Her vision only leaving him to land on the tiny bundle that he held on his arms. Her eyes softened and she gave a tiny smile.

Bail smiled too and placed Leia on her arms, as he chose to sit next to her and hold them both in his arms.

“Tell me Bail, how come our dreams come true and yet, you were so solemn when you told me we were parents,” she spoke softly, as to not disturb the child in her arms. She had known Bail long enough to know that some darkness had befallen on him.

Bail looked at Leia and then down on his hands. He held no secrets from Breha, and this, this was something that both of them should enter with full knowledge of the possible repercussions.

“She is the daughter of my friend, Padmé Amidala,” he spoke slow and deliberate. “Padmé has, died I’m afraid. Or should I say, killed? I do not know well. But before she passed, she birthed twin children. Luke and Leia.”

Breha listened, she had known of Padmé thanks to her conversations with Bail. “How terribly sad, for both her and her children,” she shook her head. “For a child to loose a mother before she or he can know her, such sadness.”

Bail nodded. “Her children were fathered by a Jedi, Anakin Skywalker. But he has turned against the Light, serves a Sith Lord,” he took a calming breath. “Sheev Palpatine, turned to be Darth Sidious…”

Breha turned to look at him, eyes widening with surprise? Fear? Maybe it was a bit of both.

“…he ordered the Jedi killed, I am sure of it. I… I saw it Breha, a boy, no older than fifteen years gunned down like a common criminal. And now Padmé is gone. I still can’t believe that what Anakin did.”   
  
Breha was silent at the revelation. The news sinking in like a heavy weight on her stomach.  
  
“I promised that she would be loved with us.”  
  
Only then Breha felt herself smile. “She will be, she has been with us but for a few moments, yet, she has already has a place in my heart. She is loved.”

Bail smiled and rose from his seat, looking at the landscape from their balcony. “I would have brought her brother too, but it was too risky. I do not know if they knew they were having twins. Master Yoda thought it would be best to send the boy with Anakin’s family in Tatooine. And we have always wanted a girl. I can only hope that the now Emperor nor Anakin ever realize who she is. Because if they do, I cannot promise you that we will be safe.”  
  
Breha felt a fierceness surge through her. “We will fight for her if that happens.” Her voice was firm and strong.  
  
Bail smiled and took a seat next to her and she shifted her body and fit her head under his chin. And looked at the sleeping girl.  
  
“Welcome home little Princess. Welcome home.”  
  
Breha smiled. “Welcome home, little Leia, welcome home, daughter mine.”


End file.
